80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucharest
Bucharest is a location in 80 Days. ''Situated in south-eastern Europe to the west of the Black Sea, it is the capital city of Romania. It is also known as "Little Paris", and indeed, the city is very well developed; electric lights, Bozek cars, and vendors selling little automata can be found aplenty. If going to Odessa, Passepartout has a hard time determining which is the right train; the correct train is the one with the anchor. Alternatively, the station master can be bribed to let Passepartout see the schedules for a small fee, or if Passepartout has a Russian Train Timetable he can check that for free. Events The Artificers Guild has an outpost in Bucharest, which Passepartout can visit if he wants. It is quite deserted, with mostly empty shelves lining the walls and only one Artificer to be found; a Jewish woman named Steinberg. Though at first she attempts to talk to Passepartout in Romanian she quickly realises that he is French and switches to his native tongue. She is one of the few Artificers in the city as the Guild is not particularly welcome in Romania due to it being seen as "too Ottoman" by the Prince as well as their policy of openly hiring Jews. While snooping around the many shelves Passepartout can stumble upon a strange Medallion, which he can ask Steinberg about or just pocket. She will explain that it is a symbol of the Guild and wonders how he could possibly not be familiar with it. If he mentions the fact that he is going around the world to her she will point out a bag for him to take with him, explaining that it is a Preparation of Paraffin and that it will greatly increase the altitude and speed of a Rozière Balloon. If he does not trust the woman Passepartout can choose whether to leave the bag behind or take it with him, as well as the Medallion. At this he will bid Steinberg a farewell before returning to his master, commenting on how she is a rather extraordinary person. If Passepartout obtained the Scarab in Budapest, he can also talk to Steinberg about it. However, if Passepartout had previously obtained a Cube of Black Glass from a dying man at the train station (if he arrived from Budapest), he has the option of showing the mysterious object to Steinberg. Although at first she will act as though she does not know or care what the little object is, once Passepartout mentions that the man who gave it to him also left a message she will suddenly become interested, dropping her indifferent facade and demanding to hear the message herself. When she hears that the man died she gets very surprised, and is then immediately saddened as she mourns her friend. Passepartout can ask whether she is in danger from the same people who killed the man, but she will seem relatively confident in her own safety. She continues by explaining that the Guild is more involved in world politics than many people believe and that this cube is actually the control cube for the Mozart-Haydn device, a terrible weapon that the Austro-Hungarians are reportedly planning to use in their ever-increasing military campaign, admitting that even the Guild does not fully understand how it works. Even if Passepartout offers to help, Steinberg refuses to let him get involved, though she tells him that he has already helped more than he knows just by bringing the cube to her; as a reward she presents him with the Preparation of Paraffin, guaranteed safe. Arrivals Departures Market The following items can be bought in the market; Category:Locations